Amor Infantil
by Gaby Whitlock
Summary: La pequeña Uniqua le prepara unas deliciosas galletas a su novio Austin.


**•Amor Infantil•**

**.  
**

_Austin&Uniqua_

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de Janice Burgess.

* * *

En la cocina de la pequeña Uniqua, esta se encontraba preparando con ayuda de su madre, unas galletas con chipas de chocolate para Austin.

– Gracias por ayudarme a preparar estas galletas, mamá –agradeció la niña dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a su madre.

– No hay porque, mi amor –sonrió maternalmente la mujer – ¿Para quién las estas preparando? Debe ser alguien muy especial, ya que lo haces con mucho esmero.

Uniqua se sonrojó levemente y volteó a ver a su progenitora.

– Son para mi amigo Austin, mamá –respondió la niña.

La mujer volvió a sonreír maternalmente y dijo:

– De acuerdo cariño, seguro que le van a encantar, especialmente porque fueron hechas por ti – se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentada y salió de la cocina.

– Realmente espero que le gusten… – murmuró la pequeñita rosada para sí.

Escuchó el sonido del horno que indicaba que las galletas ya estaban listas; las saco con mucho cuidado del horno y las colocó una por una en la mejor bandeja que había en la casa.

Suspiró algo nerviosa, agarró la bandeja con las galletas y caminó directo hacia al jardín de Austin.

Ahora que ambos eran _novios _– aunque no estuviera muy segura de lo que significaba el hecho de ser novios, pero eso es lo que eran desde hace algunos días – tenía una agradable necesidad de regalarle cosas.

Él ya le había dado dos veces un ramo de flores, rosadas específicamente, ya que eran sus favoritas. Y en otra oportunidad le regaló una pequeña caja de corazón con algunos chocolates adentro.

Pero esta vez, ella le preparó sus galletas favoritas.

Llegó al jardín del pequeño canguro y lo encontró de espaldas jugando con una pelota.

– Hola Austin –lo saludó alegremente.

El niño canguro estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el saludo, se dio la vuelta y sonrió al verla.

– Hola Uniqua… No te había escuchado… ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa por su más que anhelada visita. Un agradable olor capto sus sentidos y fijó su vista en la bandeja de galletas.

– Lamento haberte asustado, pero te he traído esto – extendió la bandeja con las galletas en la cara del pequeño canguro y trato de ocultar su sonrojado rostro – Las hice yo misma, espero que te gusten…– agregó tímidamente.

Austin se sonrojó furiosamente y agarro la bandeja.

– Gra- Gracias Uniqua –tartamudeó nervioso.

– Especialmente para ti –dijo la pequeña niña sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos.

Austin sintió que volaba en las nubes. Una agradable sensación de felicidad recorrió su cuerpo y quiso gritar a los cuatro vientos. Jamás creyó que unas galletas le pudieran causar semejante felicidad, y claro que no eran por las galletas en sí, era por el hecho de que Uniqua las había hecho especialmente para él, con sus propias manos, con su esfuerzo.

Tomó una galleta y la llevó a su boca.

– Mmm, están realmente deliciosas Uniqua, gracias por haberlas hecho para mí.

– De nada Austin –la niña se inclinó e hizo algo de lo cual quiso hacer desde hace mucho, besó sus labios.

No se habían vuelto a besar desde aquella mañana en la que se hicieron novios en el cuarto de Uniqua; como siempre la timidez de Austin impedía que lo volvieran hacer, pero esta vez ella tomó la iniciativa y lo besó.

Ahora si es verdad que Austin sintió que tocaba el cielo con las manos. Hacía mucho que quería volver a besar los labios de su novia Uniqua, pero su timidez y también el hecho de que sus amigos siempre estaban con ellos se lo impedían, le daba gracias a Dios que esta vez estaban solos y que fue ella la que lo besó.

– ¿Quieres entrar a mi casa? Así comemos juntos tus deliciosas galletas con un vaso de leche – le sugirió el niño canguro a la pequeña.

– Claro, me encantaría –contestó la niña alegremente.

Pero antes de que Uniqua pudiera continuar, Austin la tomó con la mano libre que tenía y la atrajo hacia él y la besó en los labios.

– Ahora sí, entremos –dijo entrelazando las manos de ambos.

_*Música de fondo salida*_

* * *

**Notas de autora:** ¡Hola gente! :) Hace unos cuantos dias me toco cuidar a mis queridos primitos, y para mantenerlos quietos decidi encenderles la TV xd Y bueno, termine viendo Los Backyardigans, y me azoto un monton de recuerdos de este divertido programa que marco mi infancia :')

En fin, hacia mucho que no lo veia, actualmente estoy un poco vieja xd Bueno no tanto ._.

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño detalle para esta seccion, me inspire leyendo fics en ingles, porque en español casi no hay u.u

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
